User blog:AK151/Thoughts on Episode 6
Right, there's a lot to talk about here, so I'm going to jump right in. Firstly, aura. Everyone is considering this the most significant part of the episode. I thought it was interesting, and a good way to introduce the mechanics. However, it does raise quite a few questions (ie. dust vs. aura, what could be classified as what, etc.). I'm going to assume we'll have some clarification at some point about this. Next, Pyrrha and Jaune. I love Pyrrha, especially her weapon, and I also like Jaune quite a bit. I am a firm believer that if Jaune enjoys any success whatsoever, it will be because of Pyrrha's help, as from what we've seen up to Episode 6, he doesn't know what he's doing; I think Pyrrha is going to help him get better at combat and whatnot and basically make him a decent hunter. On to Lie (again, Ren?) and Nora, and before I start, I'm going to say that Lie is a badass. He killed a snake by impaling its eye with its own fangs and making its head blow up... I'm extremely annoyed at not seeing anything of Nora's weaponry; it's as if they're deliberately keeping us in the dark as to her combat skills, which bothers me somewhat. Aside from that, Nora's "boop" was one of the cutest things ever, and I think Lie and Nora have some great chemistry. Yang was, of course, paired with Blake (who, for being absent for the past two episodes, made a pretty good entrance). And we've all learned that if someone touches her hair, Yang becomes an unstoppable force of nature. So... don't do that. Also, for some reason I laughed like a maniac when she annhiliated the first Grim and almost destroyed the second one. On that note, Grim bears! And finally, Ruby and Weiss. I admit I didn't expect the route Monty (or rather Kerry and Miles) took with the two, what with them being completely inept together. I'm completely confident that if they had been solo, that Beowolf pack would have been gone. That being said, it did irritate me slightly how, how should I say, by the book Weiss is. I almost died inside when she started monologuing about how to fight properly. If she hadn't wasted several seconds trying to be perfect, she wouldn't have been kill-stealed by Ruby. Then again, there's a chance Ruby might have bisected her, so yeah. And when Weiss was chewing out Ruby, I was kind of bothered by her... terminology? "Attacking out of turn" in specific really sticks out, and REALLY bothered me for some reason. Maybe it's because Weiss is acting as if fighting is orderly, when in reality it would be completely chaotic. Despite that, she did somewhat have a point with Ruby not communicating her target. Hopefully by the next episode they'll be able to somewhat iron out their flaws to the point where they don't burn down the forest. And there's one last thing that for some reason REALLY sticks out in the episode: the feather. I'm not sure if it was just the perspective, but to me it looked MASSIVE. So I'm very curious to see what it belonged to (maybe we'll see some winged Grim PO'ed at Ruby for cutting down its tree was hilarious?). In all, I liked the episode. As for speculation, I'm not entirely sure where things are going to go from here, but I'm going to call right now that for Team RWBY, Ruby and Blake are going to be the stabalizing elements of the group, whereas Weiss and Yang will be the ones to clash and cause trouble. And I believe that's about it. What did you guys think of the episode? Category:Blog posts